I Love You, I Need You, I Miss You
by drown.in.flames
Summary: Russia/FemChina. I love you, I need you, I miss you. When are you coming home?- A series of letters between Ivan and Yuan when he must return to Russia.


A/N: Okay, Russia/Fem!China people! They're not nations, just so you know, only people from their respective countries. This did quite well on deviantART, so I figured I should see what happens here. I do not own anything. At all.

Dear Ivan,

I love you, I need you, I miss you.

I don't know how long I've wanted you back, but I do. I think it started when you left, maybe even before. Come back to me, please? The house is so lonely when you're gone. It's cold, but that reminds me more of you.

Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? I'm sorry if I upset you.

I love you, I need you, I miss you. Come home.

- Yuan

* * *

Dear Yuan,

I love you, I need you, I miss you as well.

I've wanted to come back to you the moment I left. I want to return, I do. My house is lonely too. The coldness isn't comforting anymore; I miss being wrapped in your arms.

You did nothing wrong, gosling. You could never say anything that would drive me away. You could never upset me.

I love you, I need you, I miss you as well. I'm trying to come home.

- Ivan

* * *

Dearest Ivan,

It has been two weeks since your letter arrived and until now I have never been able to reply. It's so busy here, much more so now that you aren't here to help. When will you return?

I am glad that I did not cause your departure, but I still want to know what happened. You didn't tell me until that night that you were leaving. Did you not know?

I love you, I need you, I miss you more each day.

Love,

Yuan

* * *

Dear Gosling,

I have been busy as well, do not fret. Work piles up, doesn't it? Especially when you have no one to share the load with. I do not know when I will be able to return, I am sorry.

No, I did not know until just minutes before I told you. Urgent business, I'm afraid, and I was informed as soon as they found out.

I love you, I need you, I miss you more every singe minute.

Love,

Ivan

* * *

Dear Ivan,

News has come, it is wonderful. I want to tell you in person, can you at least visit? You will be so happy.

Is the business you were called for dying down?

I love you, I need you, I miss you with every breath.

Love,

Yuan

* * *

Dear Yuan,

I asked if I could visit, but my request was denied. I would sneak away if I could, but I am needed here. I am so sorry.

Business is worse than it was before, causing the necessity for me to stay longer than intended.

I love you, I need you, I miss you more than you'll ever know.

Love,

Ivan

* * *

Dear Ivan,

That is alright, I understand. Well, I suppose I'll have to tell you the news through this. I am with child Ivan, we're having a baby. Isn't that magnificent?

Kiku is here to stay with me and help me through the pregnancy, and Anh visits often. I am certain that things will be perfect. I am due in seven months. Do you think you will return by then?

I love you, I need you, I miss you more than ever.

Love,

Yuan

* * *

Dearest Yuan,

That is amazing! I now wish I could be with you every single second. I will try harder to return, I promise. A baby… what will we name it?

I am glad that Kiku and Anh are taking care of you. Toris and Felcia request that I send their best wishes.

I love you, I need you, I miss you forever.

Love,

Ivan

* * *

Dear Ivan,

I haven't decided on names, I would like your help. But I was thinking that maybe we should name it something that is important to us. Something special. This child will be ours, Ivan. It's so… surreal.

Tell Toris and Felcia that they must also visit. Kiku and Ahn say that they will strangle you if you aren't home soon.

I love you, I need you, I miss you for eternity.

Love,

Yuan

* * *

Yuan Wang,

I am sorry to inform you that your fiancé, Ivan Braginski, has passed on. He was shot in the chest while he was sleeping two nights ago by a terrorist. His friends, Toris Lorinaitis and Felcia Łukasiewicz, will be returning to your residence with his ashes. His will is attached.

* * *

_The Last Will and Testament of Ivan Braginski:_

_I, Ivan Vladimir Braginski, leave all my possessions to my fiancé, Yuan Wang, and my unborn child. _

_Yuan,_

_I love you. I am sorry that I could not tell you sooner, but I knew that I was going to die. Russia has created allies and with them is becoming the Soviet Union. The tsar and his family were overthrown and killed. Little Anastasia, do you remember her?, killed in cold blood. I was called away to help protect them when the threat rose. I did not tell you because you could not know. I tried to visit, that is not a lie, but no one was allowed out of the palace. It is a miracle that they allowed the letters. I never actually saw Toris and Felcia, but they sent letters too when they're governments somehow found out. _

_The man who killed me should not be killed, Yuan. Do not seek revenge. I do not even know his name, but I know that he was a peasant. All the lower class citizens are revolting; they have fallen pray to communism. Do not harm them for wanting better lives. When the Last Tsar fell, I was told to run. So I did. I was so close to the border, Yuan. I was coming home to you. But I got caught and I'm sorry for that. _

_Don't ever forget me, love. But do not dwell on the loss of me. Please move on, there is a man somewhere that will be perfect for you. He will never leave. I am sorry that I could not be him long enough._

_Our child, our beautiful baby. I hope it looks like you. I hope it defends what it loves like I tried to. I think it will be a girl, don't you think? I have always pictured us with a little girl. _

_I love you, I need you, I miss you from now until the end of time._

_Love,_

_Ivan_

* * *

Dear Ivan,

Although you aren't around, I still write everyday. Her name is Anastasia, after the little girl and her family you died trying to protect. She looks like me, but she has your beautiful eyes.

I cannot move onto another man, Ivan. I can't. I love you too much still. But it's alright, I'm not too lonely. Our daughter and my family are here. Toris and Felcia visit a lot, they're getting married finally.

I love you, I need you, I miss you until the end of the Earth.

Love,

Yuan.


End file.
